


Sora and Hulk's Erotic Downtime

by Tigerscholar86



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Dry Humping, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Prostate Massage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, dick sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerscholar86/pseuds/Tigerscholar86
Summary: Sora and the Incredible Hulk have been the closest of friends since they first met.  They did many things together ranging from helping Thor in Asgard right up to learning magic from Dr. Strange.  Lately, Hulk has been developing intense romantic feelings for Sora but doesn't know that Sora is falling in love with him as well.  Hulk realizes that he must do something to find out if their feelings for one another are accurate or just boyhood infatuation.  Hulk also realizes that once they both cross that line, there's no going back.
Relationships: Sora/Hulk
Kudos: 2





	Sora and Hulk's Erotic Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and characters belong to the teams at Marvel and Square-Enix behind the cartoon Avengers Assemble and the videogame franchise Kingdom Hearts respectively. Side note: This is my first crossover fanfiction story.

It was another day at Avengers Tower with nothing much occurring. Thor was attending to business in Asgard with Jane Foster, Captain America and Falcon were in Wakanda helping out Black Panther with diplomatic issues among the tribes, Black Widow and Hawkeye were with Nick Fury instructing new recruits at SHIELD headquarters with help from Spider-Man and Iron Man was currently with Pepper on vacation in Hawaii without a care in the world. Hulk was in the training room working on his battle simulations and working up a sweat yet all the while wondering what he should do next, especially with a certain someone who was out of school for the summer. 


End file.
